Highlander/Moveset
Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Renown is balanced across activities. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Offensive Form and Defensive Form' - Highlander's Guard Mode has two forms: Defensive Form has access to Block, Parry, and normal Guardbreak. Offensive Form has access to Unblockable attacks. *'Defensive Form' - The Form the Highlander takes normally, focusing primarily on a stance for defense and trading. :*'Defensive Form Super Armor' - Heavy Chain Attacks, Celtic Curse, and Light Non-Opener Attacks have Super Armor. :*'Defensive Form Light Openers' - Light Opener Attacks have Crushing Counterstrike properties (Superior Block, plus Unblockable and enhanced damage.upon countering). Time well to counter attack. *'Entering Offensive Form' - Hold (RMB, RT, R2) to enter Offensive Form. Continue to Hold (RMB, RT, R2) to remain in Offensive Form. *'Fast Flow' - Hold RMB (PC), RT (XB1), R2 (PS4) after a Parry, Guardbreak Throw, or after any Attack other than Defensive Form's Chain Finisher to immediately enter Offensive Form. :*'Fast Flow during Guardbreak' - Fast Flowing when Guardbreaking a target will not cause the target to counter guardbreak. *'Offensive Form' - While in Offensive Form, you can launch Special Attacks while maintaining the form (hold RMB (PC), RT (XB1), R2(PS4)). **'Offensive Form Enhanced Light Attack' - Offensive Form Lights are not interrupted when Blocked. **'Offensive Form Unblockable Heavy' - When in Offensive Form, release RMB (PC), RT (XB1), R2 (PS4) for an Unblockable Heavy Attack. After this attack you will return to Defensive Form if RMB (PC), RT (XB1), R2 (PS4) is not held. **'Offensive Form Cancels' - Offensive Form Heavy Attack can be Canceled during its start-up with Offensive Form Light Attack, Formorian Kick or Caber Toss. Formorian Kick can be Canceled during its start-up with Caber Toss. **'Offensive Form Dodges' - While in Offensive Form, Highlander's Dodges are altered, with forward and side Dodges becoming faster, and back Dodge becoming slightly slower. **'Caber Toss' - Upon taking hold of an enemy and pinning them, Highlander will toss the opponent behind him. He will throw them slightly towards the right or left if his Guard Stance were facing those directions when performing Caber Toss. *'Exiting Offensive Form' - Press E (PC), B (XB1), O (PS4) to return to Defensive Form. Suffering a hit will also cause you to return to Defensive Form. After an Attack in Offensive form, you return to Defensive Form if you do not keep holding RMB (PC), RT (XB1), R2 (PS4). *'Zone Attack' - Cancel Zone Attack after the first or second Attack with E (PC), B (XB1), O (PS4). Cannot fast flow to Offensive Form. *'Sprint Attack' - Cancel Sprint Attack after the first Attack with E (PC), B (XB1), O (PS4). Cannot fast flow to Offensive Form. *'Celtic Curse Cancels' - Cancel from Celtic Curse into a left or right heavy attack. Highlander will side step to the opposite side of the attack. **'Celtic Curse Chain Starters' - Celtic Curse and Celtic Curse Cancels can be used to initiate chains as a heavy attack starter. **'Celtic Curse Cancel - Fast Flow' - Celtic Curse can be canceled during its startup by Fast Flowing into Offensive Form. Moves (From Guard Mode)